Michael Afton
major antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, appearing as the main antagonist of the minigames. He is the Crying Child's abusive older brother, and is the one who caused the child's accident. Nightmare Foxy represents him in gameplay. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' Big Brother is only seen in the minigames, particularly on the second, third, fourth and fifth nights. His role as the child's brother, and not his father, is revealed on Night 5. He hates his little brother, likely due to him still being a child, and has apparently abused the child to the point of him crying all the time. Five days from the party, he locks his brother in his room, laughing sadistically from the outside. Fredbear seems unfazed by what Big Brother is doing, only asking what he has done "this time." Fredbear constantly tries to help the child avoid Big Brother, guiding him with his words. 4 days from the party, the door is unlocked, but when the child enters the TV room, he jumps out from behind the TV with a Foxy mask on, making the child fall on the floor and sob. 2 days from the party, when the child enters his bedroom, he jumps out from under the bed, causing the child to fall to the floor and cry again. 1 day from the party, Big Brother and his friends lock the child in the Parts/Services room, the child banging at the door sobbing. On the day of the party, the child's birthday, Big Brother and his bully friends, wearing the masks of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, surround the child tormenting him, the one in the Chica mask commenting that the child is pathetic. Big Brother suddenly gets the idea to force the child to be right next to the Fredbear animatronic, the child screaming and shouting as he is dragged over to him. Big Brother decides to force his brother's head into the animatronic, saying that it's a big kiss to Fredbear. He underestimates the strength of the mechanical jaw, only laughing with his bullies as his brother's head is stuck. The child's forehead gets stuck between the second row of teeth, and the machine overpowers his skull, crushing through and ripping out his frontal lobe, causing Big Brother and the bullies to stop laughing and look in horror. After the bite, something happens which causes the child to begin to die. Big Brother comes to his little brother's bedside, and apologizes in a brief statement. He had felt remorse for what he caused, and put himself on the path to redemption. Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Michael appears in this game as the main protagonist. He works as a technician and was presumably hired by his father to free his sister's soul from Baby. After night 5, if the player chose to follow Baby's indications, Michael will get scooped by Ennard, who will take his body. If the player decided to do not follow Baby's indications, Michael will have to survive for the rest of the night from Ennard. He will then go home but Ennard will chase him. Transformation After beating a Custom Night preset on Very Hard mode, you will be greeted to a secret minigame, which shows the events after Ennard had been stuffed inside of Michael. In the first minigame, Michael looks like a normal man, wearing a purple shirt and blue pants. The people around him wave cheerfully. In the second minigame, Everything is the same just with him having a minor skin color change from tan-pink to tan. The people around him continue to wave cheerfully. In the third minigame, Michael's skin seems to be more of a green color. The first person he walks past has a bewildered expression on his face. The rest are normal, just waving cheerfully. In the fourth minigame, Michael's skin becomes a darker greenish-brown; his eyes are also now completely black. The last three people he walks by look in confusion. In the fifth minigame, he looks much more decrepit than he did in the past minigames, with a strange glowing in one eye. Everyone around him appear very concerned. In the sixth minigame, his skin has turned a dull purple, now having a white glow in both of his eyes. He also acts to be more senile and less cheerful than he was before. There are much less people around him and one of them is hiding behind their house in fear. In the last minigame, he is hunched over and his skin is a dark purple colour. His appearance is now very reminiscent of purple guy. Everyone around him have hid behind their houses in dread. Eventually, his body has a spasm, and he regurgitates the robotic parts belonging to Ennard into the sewer. He lies on the ground, presumably dead. The player then hears Circus Baby's voice repeating "you won't die", and then Michael gets revived while all of the animatronics' eyes show up in the sewer. Golden Freddy V. Hard Cutscene After beating V. Hard Golden Freddy mode, Michael Afton, speaks to his father William Afton. * "Father. It's me, Michael. I did it. I found it. It was right where you said it would be. They were all there. They didn't recognize at first but then they thought I was you. And I found her. I put her back together, just like you asked me to. She's free now. But something is wrong with me. I should be dead. But I'm not. I've been living in shadows. There is only one thing left for me to do now. I'm going to come find you. I'm going to come find you." Gallery Foxy_Bully_(Big_Brother).png|Young Michael Purple_man_fnaf.png Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Abusers Category:Charismatic Category:Parents Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Disciplinarians Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Inconclusive Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Redeemed Category:Sadists Category:Siblings Category:Stalkers Category:Teenagers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Enigmatic Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Male Category:Nameless Category:Related to Hero Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Protective Villain Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sexy Category:In Love Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Immortals